


Mall Cops

by Purpledragon6



Category: Infinity Train (Cartoon)
Genre: Adoptive Parents - Freeform, F/M, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Forgiveness, Found Family, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Parenthood, Redemption, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:47:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25634533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: A series of one-shots dedicated to Grace and Simon. Contains various AUs.
Relationships: simon/grace
Comments: 38
Kudos: 181





	1. Buffet Cart

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Grace and Simon discuss dinner at a Buffet Cart.

"I told you seconds was a bad idea." 

Grace hummed in amusement, watching her ~~idiot~~ poor friend as he tossed himself into the nearest beanbag chair with a somewhat pained grunt. The Apex had just returned from a dinner run at a newly built Buffet Cart and needless to say it had been a _very_ successful run. All of the kids (and Simon) had had their fill, and it did Grace's soul a service to see everyone so content for once. And quiet- It was impossible to tell what time it was on the train, but if she had to guess, she'd say they had successfully ventured from dinner time to a much needed bed time... A not a moment too soon. 

Her blonde companion looked ready to drop from an oncoming food coma. 

"It was worth it..." Simon muttered, covering his face with both hands, "But if I _ever_ see ice-cream again, just shoot me." 

A fond smirk fell across Grace's features. The other was so dramatic sometimes."Will do." 

To add insult to a self-inflicted injury, Grace tossed herself into the beanbag besides Simon, effectively flipping him onto her side. The look on his face was worth the threat of being thrown up on. At least, in her mind it was. Anything was worth seeing that dopey, shocked expression he rarely let anyone else see. 

"Geez- Don't do that!" The man groaned, and Grace had to duck to avoid him swatting at her head. 

_Worth it._

"Its not my fault you made yourself sick." She teased, running a hand over top the other's head affectionately. "You need to learn to pace yourself."

A sleepy groan and a gentle thump on her elbow told her that Simon wasn't dead yet. (Keyword: Yet). He had since turned away from her and now had his face tucked into her shoulder. His own arm now rested pitifully around his stomach. If it were anyone else, she'd say he looked pretty pathetic. But this was her second-in-command... She'd only _*think*_ he looked absolutely pathetic. Maybe even a little adorab-

"I know how to..." He murmured, voice inaudible to everyone else except her.

"Then care to explain why you thought it was smart to have two scoops of ice-cream in under a minute?" A soft snicker left her, but not soft enough that Simon didn't catch it. This earned her another thump to the arm.

"I didn't exactly have a lot of time to eat." Well, that had Grace's attention. 

"Of course you did. We were there for over two hours." She laughed, "If I remember correctly, you were the one who didn't eat until the last minute. Its your own fault, Simon." 

Come to think of it- he tended to do that every supply run. Whenever they'd come across food, Simon was the last to take anything. Even today, when they had a whole cart of food, he was tucked in the back until Grace called the ten minute mark. She never thought anything of it until just now. 

"Why do you do that anyhow? Just not a social eater?" A grunt answered her and she frowned and sunk further into the beanbag. Grace was all too familiar with that sound. There was something bugging her friend and he wasn't going to tell her without some convincing. So with a responding sigh, the leader wrapped her arms around the other in a reassuring hug. "Come on, you can tell me. I won't laugh or judge you outloud."

"Its nothing." A lie. 

"Simon, I've known you since you got here. You know you can tell me what your deal is." This time, a mutter answered her, and whatever it was sounded like an important confession of some kind. "What was that?"

"I said 'The kids weren't done eating yet'." Simon groaned sleepily, rolling out of the hug and onto his back. "Can I go to sleep now?"

"What? They started eating when we got in. They were all fed-" Grace stopped and propped herself onto her elbow to better read Simon's expression. He looked- tired, obviously. A little done with the conversation. He also looked a little- embarrassed now? "Simon?"

"I don't like feeling like I've taken food from little kids... Even if theres a lot of it." The blonde muttered, eyes fluttering shut. 

Well, that was a surprise... Now for the obvious follow-up question. "...Why?" 

Simon huffed and screwed his eyes shut. He was clearly pained and tired, but Grace just had to know. She felt like she had known everything about her, and yet there he was going and surprising her again. There was no way she'd be able to sleep with that on her mind. "Come on, Si. Don't leave me hanging."

"..I know what its like to not eat enough, so I wait until they're done..." A pause, and a yawn was stiffed behind Simon's hand (one that Grace mirrored). "I don't want some kid feeling hungry because they didn't eat enough at dinner. There. Happy?" 

Happy was an understatement. If it weren't for the sleeping children a short distance from them, Grace would have laughed at the confession. Not in mockery, but because she didn't think her friend could get any cuter up until now. But she felt she had to do something to acknowledge how cute she found it. So instead, she tossed her arm back around Simon and tugged him back to her for a loose hug. For some reason or another, she just felt so content with this knowledge, and a little honored he would share it with her, but above all, she felt proud of him. Because of his adorable hang up, everyone was fed and ready for bed. She could tease him about it in the morning before the kids woke up. 

"Yes, I'm happy... But next time, go ahead and eat with the kids. I don't want you getting sick-" A soft hum from Simon told Grace that the other was drifting off already. So with yet another soft smile, the leader rested her head beside's her friend and shut her eyes. It was time for some much needed rest. "I'll be the one who waits next time." 


	2. Crying is Cool

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Apex has a movie night.

The nice thing about having a Mall Cart as your headquarters is that there was always something interesting hidden amongst the rubble. From diamond bracelets to the *good* pretzels, life was just one big treasure hunt at Apex HQ! Well, it was a treasure hunt outside of the Mall Cart, but that was only a small detail. 

Right now, the hunt was on right where they were... 

"Find anything?" 

Grace watched as the Apex dug around wildly. Clothes, toys, bits of old food were currently flying around faster than she could duck. The kids had absolutely no regard for their leader, and she honestly couldn't blame them. With no new carts to explore yet (at least, nothing of interest) the kids were getting antsy. 

"Nothing yet!" Todd, the smallest of the group, called. The boy sent a wide, baby toothed smile her way before clattering off with the others to where Simon was. The older man was furiously digging through- something or other. "What about you, Simon?"

The blonde poked his head up for just a second to acknowledge the call, then went right back to digging. "I think I found some- No way!"

That certainly captured Grace's interest, and had her bounding for him on excited legs. If Simon was excited for something, it had to be good. With a quickly beating heart, she peered over the blonde's shoulder and found- A DVD?

"Simon, no offense, but that isn't-" A wave of a glowing hand silenced her and she could see the look in Simon's eyes. This wasn't just any old DVD.

"Grace, this is Hotel for Dogs!" He exclaimed, eyes twinkling.

"Sooo?"

A mischievous glint passed over his eyes, and Grace smirked. There was a method to his madness. "1.5 hours of Age Appropriate content and fun for all ages. Adults included." And there it was. 

A movie night was just the thing the Apex needed to cure everyone of their boredom! ... Just one problem.

"Apex! Find this man a DVD player, stat!"

* * *

It was a nightmare finding a working DVD player (they had plenty of flatscreens for some reason) in their Cart- even worse was setting it up (turns out Simon knew quite a few swear words when frustrated) but they got there eventually and the movie started without further issue. They had, by then, set up shop in the main hall, gathering all the pillows and blankets they could find for the kids to sit on. The leaders, of course, got to sit in the best (and only) beanbag. 

And of course, everyone got popcorn from the Food Court section. It was perfect- other than the movie being absolutely terrible, but the kids didn't seem to notice. Just a stupid movie about kids and dogs... It was honestly a little boring. Two orphans make a hotel for stray dogs and the jokes were so bad it physically hurt Grace.

A quick glance to her bag-mate and she figured Simon must have felt the same way. Her friend currently had his hand pressed over his eyes and his face scrunched up. 

"That bad?" Grace whispered, nudging him with their bowl of popcorn. This earned a nod from the other. 

Well, if he thought it was bad, then there was no harm in just chatting for the rest of the movie, right? Its not like anyone was paying attention. "You wanna know my favorite part?" Another nod, "The kiddos are all quiet for once. How often does that happen?" 

No response. Not even a smirk. 

"Simon?"

 _*sniffle_ * Oh crap. 

"Are- Are you crying...?" Now, that was surprising. 

"I-I'm not-" Yep. Tell-tale sign of this-movie-got-to-me... Or was it?

"Come on- Its okay to cry-" 

Just to be sure, Grace reached out and pulled his hand away from his face with a gentle tug. As expected, the blonde leader's eyes were red and wet, and the tears just kept coming even after exposure. Now, that wasn't what surprised her. Since they met, Grace had seen Simon cry maybe a handful of times. It was usually in private at night- having to do with loneliness or missing his family... He never cried in front of anyone else except her, citing that it was a show of "strength". This nightly ritual had only lasted a few weeks, but after that nothing. As his confidant, she didn't think he would hide it from her- But now she wasn't sure. 

Had he been bottling up his feelings like she did? Was the movie really that touching, or was a movie night triggering some sort of buried memory he didn't tell her about? Sure, the puppies in the movie were cute, but were they cute enough to cry over-!?

And why did her eyes sing so much now? Watching Simon be upset during what was supposed to be a happy day and not knowing how to help him shouldn't make her *that* emotional... But for some reason, it did. 

"Simon, if you keep crying, I think I'm going to start crying!" Grace groaned, wiping her eyes furiously. 

Suddenly- she felt all eyes on her. Glancing up, she found the others had looked away from the screen and were now watching the pair. No one spoke for a hot second. The movie was still blaring around them, and then-

"Simon and Grace are crying!" A child yelled, followed by a chorus of laughter. 

"N-not fair! I wasn't even crying yet!" Grace sputtered, her face feeling hot from the blush that was creeping into her skin.

Wrong thing to say. "Then just Simon was crying!" The Apex giggled, all pointing and shouting in overlapping voices. The movie had been completely forgotten. 

"Thanks." Simon huffed, wiping his eyes on his palm, and rising slowly up from the bean bag. Usually, Grace would have laughed off his embarrassment- but not now. Not when he really seemed upset. 

"I'm sorry-" That damned hand wave always shut her up. It told her that nothing else needed to be said-"

"ENOUGH!" The co-leader's firm tone silenced the rest of the cart in an instance. A hundred startled eyes were on Simon now, including Grace's. "Yes. I was crying... Now go watch the rest of the damn movie! I didn't spend an hour setting it up so you could watch me instead." 

"But its funny watching you!" One child called, followed by a "You're lame!" From another. 

That lit a fire in the blonde that Grace hadn't seen- well. Ever? Part of her wanted to come to his aid now- maybe comfort him later when the kids fell asleep. But the other half, the half that won out, told her to wait. 

"Crying isn't lame." Simon started, expression hardening, "Crying is one of the coolest things you can do..."

A little flurry of "hows?" Called back to him, and Grace couldn't hold back her proud smile as she watched Simon's earlier frown give way. 

"I'm glad you asked... Its because next to numbers- being able to show your joy and sorrow is one of the only things that proves we're human!" A few scattered murmurs, "Nulls don't feel emotion. We do! You're going to tell me that its 'lame' to be human?" 

A proud battle cry of 'NO!' Answered. Fists were tossed bravely into the air, and for a moment- Grace felt a few tears of pride slide down her face. It was a far cry from what he had once told her when they first got to their train- but a welcome one.

"Simon?" A voice piped up- It was Todd. 

"What is it, Todd?" 

The little boy sniffed. "I-Is hugging cool too?"

"... It sure is bud." 

Grace's heart nearly burst when the child flung himself at Simon's chest, the boy now wailing loudly. A few more tears escaped her eyes as she watched her co-leader wrap the child up in a tight hug, crying softly once more. A few more of the smaller children followed Todd's example, and she had a feeling she would be giving up her spot on the beanbag for them soon enough. 

No matter. The blankets looked just as comfy. With a small smile, she slipped off of the bag and to the floor. Joining the older kids in the last half hour of the film, she could still hear a few soft sniffles from the others behind her and this time she didn't mind it. 

After all, it wasn't a bad thing to be human. 


	3. After-Hours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early morning Grimon fluff. 
> 
> Was orignally a one-shot, but I decided to move it here.

Quiet mornings in the Mall Cart were a rarity. Even more rare were the quiet nights, when all of the Apex kids went to sleep early. Grace always savored both, as it meant a peaceful moment to herself. It meant freedom to just sit and mediate for once... It also meant freedom to not wear a shirt and enjoy the soft breeze from the Cart's AC Unit without fear of anyone seeing. Just her, God, and her blankets-

Well, and Simon. Of course. 

"Can't forget about my boy."

And speak of the devil. There he was now. Right where she'd left him. His arm wrapped lazily around her hips and face buried in her stomach. Just as they had fallen asleep. 

She had almost forgotten he was still there. Still knocked out from the nights- events... Part of her briefly wondered if they had been a little too eager- but she quickly reminded herself that they had been in a hurry. So rare was it, when they could be alone and away from their responsibilities that whenever the opportunity presented itself, they always took full advantage of it. In fact, as soon as they *knew* it was coming up, she'd been whisked off by the blonde to their separate part of the cart and- 

_'Same thing as always...'_ She thought, a warm blush spreading over her face at the fleeting memory of the night before.

The memory of when the kids had discovered a non-shifting Pillow Fort Cart next to theirs and ran off for the night, leaving their leaders alone. Of how Simon had caught her waist the moment the doors were closed- and how that lead to an impromptu "sleepover" in the abandoned store unit she had claimed as her room so long ago- well, their room. Even if they weren't doing *that*, Simon was over here enough. 

At that moment, she felt Simon begin to stirr slightly.

"Go back to sleep, G..." He muttered, tone verging on inaudible from sleep. 

"Can't... I'll miss out on the quiet." Grace hummed, carding her glowing fingers through his hair affectionately. "Isn't it nice?"

A sleepy grunt answered her, and she barely suppressed a fond laugh. No matter. She knew he enjoyed the peace as much as she did. He told her once- a long time ago. Back during their first weeks together on the train. They always had more than enough quiet moments back then... Now that the Apex had grown- however.

"G... The Apex Kids are going to be back soon." Simon reminded her. 

"Si, I'm fine." Grace hummed- though the sudden pain in her lower back begged to differ. 

A soft grunt of acknowledgment. "Then I didn't do my job right." 

A bright blush and a soft laugh erupted from the leader as she lightly knocked her co-leader's head. She could feel the warmth of the male's blush creeping into her skin as he pressed his face closer to her. It was moments like this that they both craved. Just the two of them, relaxing and not worrying about the train or the kids. Just each other. 

"But seriously. I'm fine-" 

A sudden tug on her waist pulled her from that thought. Looking down, she found Simon now looking up at her through half-awake, but all loving eyes. There was an unasked request in those eyes as usual, and she was always more than happy to oblige.

"You've got five minutes, but I'm not sleeping in today." 

With an equally fond look in return, she slipped back down into his arms and wrapped the blanket back around them. 


	4. Story Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting the Apex kids to sleep was as easy as walking a straight line... While intoxicated. On a tightrope. Over a volcano. 
> 
> Also blindfolded.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Simon's POV.

Getting the Apex kids to sleep was as easy as walking a straight line... While intoxicated. On a tightrope. Over a volcano. 

While you're also blindfolded.

Those little anarchists just didn't know when to settle down! It was already 1AM (he assumed), didn't they know that meant it was *late*!? The older kids at least had the common sense to retire to their own spaces and *quietly* do their own thing for the night. The younger kids, however?

"Simon? Simon? Simon?" Little Ruby kept asking, poking the exhausted blonde's head all but gently. "Can we go scouting?" 

"No." He replied as he carefully lifted the girl up under her armpits. "Its late and I'm ready to drop dead." 

"But you and Grace always say we can do whatever we want!" The little one whined. "Its not fair!"

Tiny fists were soon flying, thumping *hard* against Simon's chest. The man winced, but he wasn't about to lose a fight to a 5 year old. "Its late. And you all get crabby when you're up too late." 

"We do NOT!" Crabby. Like he said. 

With another tired huff, he tucked the child under his arm and shuffled off to the "nursery" section of the Mall.

Well- "nursey" was putting it lightly. It was large room, with squishy foam floors, obnoxiously bright walls with monkeys on them, and a bright red babygate stretched across the entranceway. It had been a sort of "Child watch" room when they first took over the car, for parents to leave their kids at while they shopped. Now, it served as a bedroom for the younger Apex members, as one of few rooms that was kept clean and free of anything potentially dangerous. 

Grace was already there, setting up the pillows and blankets for the group of *clearly* exhausted children. As soon as Simon entered, he closed the baby gate behind him and set Ruby on the floor. "There. Stay." 

"Good, you're here." Grace greeted, her eyes bloodshot and her jaw set, "Help me ~~st~~ rangle these little monsters."

"I still don't see why we don't just leave them to their own devices here until morning-" Simon muttered, picking up two children by the scruff of their shirts and half-heartedly searching for a place to "tuck" them in at. "We don't have to do this every night."

"Simon, as the leader of the Apex, its my job to take care of *everyone* in this car." The woman began, snatching up another wayward kid. "And taking care of them includes bedtime. We can't have tired kids defending this place against that *fake* little robot!" 

"They'll sleep eventually." 

"You know they won't. We don't want a repeat of the "accident", do we?" 

A shiver ran down Simon's spine at the mention of that *horrible* event. There were so many knives that day- and so many delirious twerps asking "are you and Grace dating?" Questions- it was awful... 

"I see your point." Another huff, and two more kiddos were tucked in (tightly, so they wouldn't escape) 

Soon, the floor was littered with little ~~monsters~~ angels, all ready for bed... If only their little eyes would just close. And they'd stop talking. 

"Simon, will you tell us a bedtime story?" He saw that coming and answered with a firm 'no'. 

"But my mommy always reads me a bedtime story!" Another, new recruit called out. 

"Well, your moms not on the train right now-" A sharp punch in the shoulder from Grace shut him up quick, and her deadly 'If you make these kids cry, so help me!' Glare kept him quiet. 

Heaving a heavy sigh, the blonde shuffled over to the rockingchair in the corner and dragged it over. As tired as he was, he wasn't stupid enough to silently disagree with an equally tired Grace. Just one story wouldn't kill him. So, giving up the last of his dignity, he took a seat in the uncomfortable chair.

Meanwhile, Grace gave a pleased nod and she too sat down- perching herself on Simon's lap. He knew this was her way of saying "you're not leaving until all of these kids are asleep. I've been with them all day." and that he was now trapped here. 

"Okay- what kind of story do you want?" 

"Fairy princess story!", "An adventure story!", "The story of you and Grace dating!", "How did you meet Grace anyhow!?".

That was his fault. He had set the bar so, so low. Part of him considered just tossing Grace off of him and bolting- but the part of him that didn't have a death wish decided to stay put. 

He could work with this- 

"Okay- Um. How about combining all of those ideas?" A few nods, "Fine. So an adventure story about a fairy princess-"

"What was the princess' name?" Little Ruby called out, and Simon knew in that moment that he would die in this rockingchair.

"Um- Grace. Her name was Grace, and she was a fairy princess of a Mall Car on a train that went on forever-" 

This time, it was Grace's turn to interrupt him. "Excuse you, but you're telling the story wrong!" She exclaimed, slapping a hand over his mouth and turning to the children. "Fairy Grace was the *Queen* of her kingdom Mallcartia, and she was badass and beautiful!"

The kids giggled, their little eyes wide with wonder. "Did Queen Grace have a Simon like you do?" They all asked.

"She sure did! Sir Simon was Queen Grace's best friend- even if he was wearing black socks with sandals when they first met... He wasn't as badass, but he had guts and the Queen made him her knight."

Simon couldn't hide the smirk that had wormed its way onto his face. Any idiot with eyes could see the mischievous glint in Grace's eyes and know that this was going to be a wild, self-deprecating tale and he wanted in. 

"Don't forget that Sir Simon was incredibly handsome. And cool." He added, "And that Queen Grace was a total bookworm when they met." 

"Only if you don't forget that Queen Grace also saved Sir Simon when the enemy kingdom first invaded Mallcar and the Queen had to use her awesome fighting skills to save the day!"

Grace laughed and suddenly loosened Simon's hair from its ponytail holder. She then lept off of his lap and took a seat amongst the eagerly listening children. "It was an epic battle! There were fake little robots everywhere and they were all firing at our heroes!" 

She then stretched the holder and let it go for emphasis, sending in flying across the room. The children's eyes were wide and they gasped as it finally landed. Simon, not one to be left out now, got up the chair and hurried to the hairtie and mimicked Grace's motions, adding an explosion noise to the end of his. 

"They were ruthless, and Sir Simon and Queen Grace barely made it back to their kingdom until-" Hold for tension, "Queen Grace kicked one of the robots and it exploded!"

"And that caused another robot to explode!" The woman exclaimed, pulling herself off of the ground and joining Simon at his side, only to shove him to the ground, "But Simon was hurt." 

The man dramatically flopped to his side, clutching a make believe wound as Grace knelt beside him and clutched his hand. It was only a second of this before "Sir Simon" got better and jumped back up, taking the Queen with him as they rushed about the room, both fake fighting Imaginary robots and sustaining more pretend injuries, until they finally came face-to-face with an equally imaginary "One-One" (a pillow Grace had snagged). 

But just as they were about to destroy the fake conductor once and for all- a baby snore caught their attention. Turning, they found that in their excitement, all of the little ones had drifted to sleep, fighting their own pretend one-ones in ther sleep. 

"Well, Queen Grace... What now?" Simon sighed. 

Grace smirked. "I think its time this Queen and Sir Simon went to bed... Don't you think?" 

"Yeah... After we face off against Lord One-One!" Simon whisper-shouted, whumping his co-leader gently with the pillow.

This resulted in an impromptu pillow-fight, which only ended when Queen Grace and Sir Simon were finally too tired to move, and simply curled up next to each other on the floor for sleep. 


	5. As the World Around Us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My prediction for episode 6/Alternate take on episode 5. 
> 
> WARNING: This does contain spoilers!

_Evil._

_That was the only way she could think to describe her friend as he stepped through the car doors alone. Evil and smug- triumphant even, as he proudly announced to Hazel that her beloved null was gone... Mirroring how Grace had told him about the cat all those years ago..._

_Hazel's heartbreaking cry drew up an old, buried pain in the leader that she hadn't feel in years. When the little girl ran off, Grace felt a fury she had never felt before and wished to never feel again- and it only grew when Simon playfully asked to compare numbers with her._

_'How can he be so calm!?' She had thought._

_The woman felt disgust and anger- she wanted to strike that blonde bastard so hard it left a mark. To shove him back and take Hazel and abandon everything- but then she remembered. Remembered that *she* had created the world he and the other's were currently wrapped up in. That she had the highest number and for years had pushed him and their children to do as "well" as she did... That the first person to ever wheel a null had been her._

_At one point, Simon had been Hazel. The cat was his Tuba and he had been devastated when she left and... Grace had blown it off. Back then, and just recently..._

_'You created this world... How long did you think you had until it came for you?' A little voice whispered to her. It chilled her soul- but she angrily shook it away._

_Simon had suffered in the past, that was on her. But she wasn't about to let Hazel head down the same path if *this* is where it would end up._

_"I thought you would be happy!" Simon's voice called after her as she left- or was it her own calling back to her from the past? Right now, she wasn't sure._

_Her focus now was on Hazel- the poor child still hunched over and wailing for the loss of her friend. Hesitantly- the older woman reached out to the console the child. The sweet little girl- with claws-_

_Claws that hadn't been there before. And a curved spine that hardened and became shell like the harder she cried. A sweet baby face was quickly replaced by a monstrous beaked one, her cries ringing out louder as her mouth stretched out to make way for large fangs. Her skin went next, molding bumps and ridges of sickly green flesh until she looked more turtle than baby- and then she threw her head back as if to scream her pain to the Heavens._

_A loud, almost demonic screach tore from her. It was deafening and somehow stole the breath from Grace, leaving her unable to scream when-_

* * *

"HAZEL!" 

_Grace awoke with a start, gloved hands furiously pawing wherever she was for- something! Anything to ground her. She felt absolutely blind, even with sight and continued to feel that way until her hand hit a familiar hoodie. What once offered her comfort now made her blood run cold._

_It took everything in her not to run when the body under her hand stirred suddenly. "Grace? What are you doing up?" His voice was groggy and confused- and yet her heart continued to hammer in her chest._

_"Simon- wheres Hazel!?" Grace exclaimed._

_"Hazel- oh... You mean the null." Simon hummed, sitting up so casually it almost looked as though he were made of water. "Don't you remember? You wheeled her."_

_Grace felt her heart still, and tears prick the corners of her eyes, "No-"_

_"Yes." Simon's once familiar eyes were dark, and that smile- that damned smile seemed to be permanently etched on his face. "It solved your number problem. Look."_

_In a swift movement, Grace's gloves were stripped from her. That damn glowing of green nearly blinded them both, her number now snaking up both arms and across her shoulders and up her neck- it felt as low a glowing green noose was wrapping tighter and tighter around her neck until she didn't even have enough air left to scream-_

* * *

"HAZEL! SIMON-" This time, when Grace awoke she had tears streaming down her face, but she hardly cared. The painful burning sensation told her she was truly awake this time, and not caught up in some infinite loop of never-ending nightmares. 

Just like in her dream, she frantically began feeling around for someone- anyone that was still alive and human. And like before, her hand found Simon's hoodie. Unlike before, the man didn't stirr at her touch. 

"Simon- oh God-" Scrambling to her knees, she inched closer to the sleeping form. 

He looked so peaceful in his sleep. Like he had needed this rest for a long time coming... And luckily- he wasn't the only one. For tucked under his arm, half snuggled into his chest, was Hazel. Her beautiful, pudgy baby face was restored. Like nothing had ever changed about it. The little girl had the brightest smile on her face as she seemingly dreamt of happy things. 

"Oh, Hazel-" Grace cried, running a gentle hand along the child's face. "Never change..."

All at once, a sob and a hiccup suddenly ripped itself from Grace's chest and she gathered up the pair into her arms and hugged them as tightly as she could. She buried her face into Hazel's dirty hair, not caring about the strange child-like smell coming off of it so long as she could confirm that it was there. She set a few kisses against both of their faces, still not caring for how Simon's scratched her. They were alive and together asleep- so its not like either of them would tease her for seeing her so weak-

"Grace?" Hazel's little voice, her real one, was enough to draw a fresh sob from Grace. "Whats wrong? Why are you crying?"

"I-its nothing, Hazel... Just a bad dream." Grace sniffled. "G-go back to sleep. I'll be fine."

"Oh- I can't sleep if you're scared... Do you want me to sing you a lullaby?" Hazel offered, "I'd ask Tuba, but she gets cranky when she doesn't get a full nap."

Relief washed over Grace- or rather, it crashed over her like violent waves against shore... And she didn't mind it at all. "Y-yeah. I'd like that Hazel..."

Wiping the last of her tears away, the woman scooted closer to the pair and wrapped her arms around them both. Hazel, in turn, scooted up far enough that Grace could use her tummy as a pillow. It comforted Grace to be able to hear the girl's heartbeat. 

"Now, close your eyes and I'll start singing... And I won't stop until you're asleep!" Hazel announced, carding a hand through Grace's hair. "Ready?"

Grace's eyes slid shut tiredly. "Ready."

_"Don't be a worry baby. Don't need to hurry baby, when you're with me~"_


	6. Off The Rails

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Simon and Grace both get off the train and what they do when they get home.

**Grace's POV:**

She took a breath. Then another, and another. Such a rapid succession that it made her absolutely dizzy. Her stomach was churning, her insides felt like they were in thick knots. It made her feel so sick that she was suddenly looking for a trashcan or a bathroom to lose her lunch in. 

She didn't want to be here, in this building, in this waiting room- but her parents had insisted. They accepted her back into their lives without a second thought, and rarely left her alone... But not because they were scared to lose her again. 

After being missing for 7 years and insisting she had been stuck on a magical train- they thought she was crazy. Hell, _she_ was beginning to think she was crazy- A little turtle girl- a cult of children- conductors- It all felt so unreal to her... 

And then there was Simon... Her best friend- if he ever existed, that was... Grace wasn't sure what had happened to him... When she left the train- his number was still too high. The train refused to give him an exit. He was trapped there. With the Apex, with the cat who had abandoned him, with Hazel-

 _'Its not your job to fix him, Grace... It never was.'_ Another breath, and this time her throat felt tight. _'It wasn't your job to save Hazel either... She belongs to the train.'_

How she wished that wasn't true. She had tried, God knows she tried, to take Hazel with her. She had her in her arms when the train granted her an exit. Hazel had been right there when she stepped off- but when Grace woke up, she was alone. Alone, but finally home... It was as if the train had never been there. As if Hazel was never there, hugging her so tightly.

Even their tears had vanished. But Grace's didn't stay gone for long...

_'Stop it... You've cried enough over them...'_

Turning her blurry eyes down, she caught sight of her right hand. It was devoid of a number now, and looked absolutely alien to her. Seeing it without that familiar green glow after so long was a foreign concept to her. As a matter of fact, it scared her to see it. She would have worn her opera gloves just to avoid looking at it- but her parents refused to let her. The gloves were currently in her mom's handbag, out in the car where she was waiting to pick Grace up from her appointment.

"Monroe?" The sudden voice startled her. 

An older woman stood before her, with a clipboard in one hand and a pen in the other. Her hair was tied in a neat, graying braid. She looked familiar- scarily so.

"A-Amelia!?" Grace gasped. She nearly jumped out of her skin. Her poor heart was hammering so hard that it hurt. 

"Excuse me?" The woman frowned, her thin brows arching on her confusion. 

A hot red blush errupted over Grace's face. She must have looked absolutely ridiculous. Like a deer caught in headlights just before getting run over by a truck... The young woman forced herself to "settle" quickly, and feigned a smile.

"N-nothing. You just- looked like someone I knew." Not a lie. Not a lie at all.

The woman nodded, and then turned swiftly away from Grace and gestured for her to follow. Grace had to jog to keep up with her, and soon found herself in a very stereotypical therapist's office. It was a maroon room, with a desk in the center and a crushed velvet fainting couch a few feet off from it. Several self-help signs hung on the walls in frames, including one with the numbers of several hotlines. It all made Grace feel even crazier than she already did...

"Take a seat and we'll begin." 

On shaky legs, she carried herself across the plush carpet, and carefully lowered herself onto the couch. As she had seen in the movies, Grace laid back and folded her arms over her stomach.

"I've- never been to a therapist before." She admitted, "I don't even know what to say..."

"Why don't we just start from the beginning?" The woman offered, her kind smile helping Grace feel some ease. 

"Okay..." Drawing in a deep breath, she began to search her mind for a beginning. There was her lonely childhood, her absent parents, problems that seemed so meaningless now in the grand scheme of things. 

No, if she was going to start somewhere, it had to be important. 

"This... All started on a train... When I met the conductor- and a boy named Simon..."

* * *

**Simon's POV:**

This place was familiar... He had spent a good part of his childhood here. Four dark grey walls with flower frames poorly hiding the cracks in them. There were two old wingback chairs, and they stood out like a homing becon, welcoming him back. They saw him as he once was, not the monster he had become...

He felt abandoned again- and so alone. The first hour he was there, he had sobbed and cursed anything he could. That damn train, the Nulls, the "True Conductor", and One-One...The coffee table was flipped over and a pillow torn open- but then he felt tired. Sore all over from a journey he wasn't even sure he had been on. Like a worn out child, he simply crumpled on the floor and proceeded to cry himself to sleep... 

When he awoke, it felt like a stone had been placed on his chest, trapping him on the floor. A feeling of utter helplessness had overcome him, and for a moment, he felt absolutely deranged. Nothing felt right and everything felt wrong.

"Welcome back, Simon." 

The young man flinched and looked up. In the doorway stood an elderly woman, with pale white hair tied in a tight bun. She was near blind now, he could tell, but he figured he must have had a face that not even _she_ would forget. 

For a moment, he forgot how to breathe...

"H-hey, grandma..." His voice was a whisper. He wasn't even sure she had heard him-

Or if any of this was real. One moment, he was on that God forsaken train- Grace had bolted from him, having been granted her exit. She grabbed Hazel and just- left... He was angry- at who, he wasn't sure. Grace earned her exit... He had tried to follow, but the exit slammed shut behind her. It hit him hard enough that he saw white- and then he woke up here. In his grandmother's house on the badside of town. 

"What are you doing on the floor, dear?" The old woman's voice was filled with a concern that he did NOT deserve. "Are you alright?" 

He wasn't. Not by any sense of the word. The things he had done on that train- the person he now was. Gone was the sad yet innocent 10 year old boy, now replaced with- whatever the Hell he bothered to call himself now... 

Not that his grandma would know the difference. She would always see him through rose coloured glasses... He couldn't shatter that image for her like he had for Grace-

 _'What does Grace think of me now...?'_ It didn't matter. He messed up. So many times over. He had lost her, forever this time... 

"Simon? You're crying." His grandma's frown deepened, and she stepped closer. 

The young man kept his arms pressed firmly to his sides. The fear of losing control again and hurting her was there. It was overwhelming- and yet he didn't put up any fight as the woman pulled him up and into a strong hold. 

"Where did you go?" She asked, her voice so faint that he feared she would vanish and he would be alone again...

What would he tell her? How could he explain this without sounding absolutely insane? A magic train, murder, glowing numbers- Grace!? 

He couldn't- he wouldn't- so instead. He cried. Sobbed even, like a child. Like the child he was- No... Like the child he still is.

"I-I need help..." 


	7. Together But Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where Grace and Hazel manage to escape the train together and what they do next.
> 
> I promise to return to cute and fluffy stuff soon enough!

It was a quiet night.

The first one in a long, long time.

A gentle summer breeze wafted through the open window, letting in the last of the sun's soft rays. Shadows stretched across the floor, and for once, there was nothing hiding in them. There was nothing to run from now. All that there was left to do now, was to sleep. 

It was unsettling- unreal even. After being on the train for so long, Grace never thought she'd have a peaceful night like this again. Well- peaceful was a bit of a stretch here. What she was feeling right now was fearful. Fearful that this was all a dream- that she would wake up back on that train again...

That eventually, she would run into _him_ again. 

Her mind was buzzing with thoughts of uncertainty. Every possible scenario. Ones where she would wake up and Hazel would be gone. Ones where one or both would end up reclaimed by the train- quarantined by that awful _False_ conductor, Amelia Hughs! Or by One-One to use as a "teacher" for the other passengers passangers. They'd be thrown to the Apex and ripped to shreds for abandoning them- 

"Grace?" 

The woman's eyes dropped down to the little one, still curled up on her lap. The tot was wrapped up in a hotel towel, as she said it was 'more comfortable' than the blanket. Not that it bothered Grace all that much. They still had a long road ahead of them before they reached her parents house, as the train had dropped them right where Grace had run away to as a child... A full state and a half away. They were *not* making that trip was a crabby, sleep deprived 6 year old. 

"What is it, Hazel?" She whispered, carding a hand through the girl's thick hair. It was dirty and definitely smelled like sweat and mud... Kid smells. But unpleasant enough that Grace made a mental note to wash it before they left. 

"Your tummy is gurgling..." Hazel whispered tiredly, pushing her ear deeper into Grace's belly button. "It sounds like a washing machine full of rocks!" 

"Heh... It feels that way." Grace admitted, voice soft.

"Are you sick or just hungry?" The blonde's eyes narrowed and her voice dropped to a whisper. "Do you have to poop?"

Grace forced a laugh, just as a loud growl from her stomach echoed throughout the room, as if to answer for her. 

It reminded Grace that she hadn't eaten since- she wasn't sure when. Back on the train, if her memory served her. And right now it didn't serve her much. Luckily, she could remember her parent's address- she just hoped they were still there... And that they would let her and Hazel in without question.

_'God- I hadn't even thought of that...'_

"Its just nerves, Hazel. Go back to sleep." Grace sighed, 

"You need sleep too..." The girl muttered, "Big day tomorrow, right?"

The older woman feigned a sweet smile. How she longed to be as young and innocent as her new ward was. At least then she wouldn't have to explain anything to anyone...

_'What would I even say? Lie and say I had a teen pregnancy when I ran away? Tell the truth about the magical train that stole me away?'_

A gentle slap drew Grace's attention back to Hazel's sweet face. The little girl was still waiting for her answer. 

"Thats right. We got that bus to catch, and then a long trai-" 

Grace's voice caught in her throat. Her heart went from 0 to 100 at just the mention of a train- even if it was just a regular one this time. Not that she was surprised. As soon as they got off she just knew they'd both be needing therapy... The thought hurt, as she felt it meant she hadn't earned her exit... That she shouldn't be so relieved that the train had shown her mercy when she didn't deserve it.

Tears welled in the corner of her dark eyes, stinging them painfully. Not that it bothered her any. The pain reminded her that she was real. Crying it what made her human. Simon told her that once-

 _'Simon...'_ A mixture of fear and guilt settled like a rock in her stomach and the knot in her throat tightened. It felt like it was suffocating her. 

Just as she felt when she received her exit. When she left the Train, taking nothing but the clothes on her back and Hazel with her. Everything else, she left behind. The Train, the conductor, the Apex... And Simon. Her best friend- the love of her life as one point. He seemed so heartbroken and angry, but she had to leave. For her sake and Hazel's. 

_'Keep it togethet. Just wait until Hazel falls asleep... You can cry about this later, Grace...'_

Hazel's sweet giggle never failed to bring a smile to Grace's face. "I know, Grace! You showed me on that BIG map in the lobby, remember?" 

"Yes. I remember." 

Her wallet remembered too, but she wasn't about to let Hazel know that. The blonde had worried enough on the train. Right now the little one just needed to focus on going to sleep. 

"Grace? Are you going to sleep to?" Hazel cooed.

"Y-yeah-" Grace lied, slowly sliding down until her back was against the lumpy mattress. 

Satisfied with the response, Hazel crawled up Grace's lap and pressed her nose against the woman's neck. It wasn't very comfortable, but Grace wasn't about to complain. Whatever got her to sleep faster. 

"Grace?" But not fast enough. 

"Yeah?" 

"Can you sing me a song?" A beat, "It'll help us sleep."

"... Okay, Hazel... Which one?" She knew the answer already.

"Tuba's song."

Forget hiding her tears. They were falling before she had time to realize it- or were they Hazel's? She was sure neither of them could tell anymore. So pulling her close, Grace pressed her forehead gently against Hazel's, just like her own mother used to do whenever she couldn't sleep.

_"Don't be a worry baby- No need to hurry, baby... When you're with me..."_


	8. Unfair

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Years later, Grace has finally left the train, but she has one final task to complete before she can move on with her life.

**Laurent**

It wasn't much to go off if, but it was all that she had. All that she had left. She had spent many sleepless nights, combing through every newspaper, milk carton, missing persons list from 8 years ago. Desperately searching for one for 'Simon Laurent'- for a loose thread that could lead her back to the ones who might have been looking for him- who might still be looking for him...

They all deserved the closure. 

But it had been two years Already.Two long years since the death of Simon. Two years since Grace had been granted her exit. Two years since she started her search... Two and a half since it had gone international. A manhunt in her mind for what corner of the world her best friend had come from. She had poured over his novel, searching his writing for something- anything that could be a clue. She found nothing. No signs of where he had come from- or when he had come to fall so far from her that the train deemed him unworthy of life. 

She would ask him herself- Where was home, and where it had all gone wrong- but the urn at her bedside never responded to her. 

"This isn't easy, Simon... But when has anything involving us been easy?"

She never got an answer.

* * *

4 years had passed by then. She was in school now. Continuing her search whenever she had down time. Life had- continued in some ways- but she always had that nagging feeling in the back of her mind. The feeling that her work was not yet done. That the nightmares would not stop until she did. 

And so she continued. Tirelessly between classes. Whenever she had a spare moment to blink. She consulted phonebooks, message boards, police records, obits... Leads never got very far. She hit many dead ends. It felt like she would never find what she was looking for, and everyday she feared it. Fears that, unless she completed her task, that damn train would come and scoop her up without warning. Just take her away from her new life- kill her like it had killed Simon...

"I can't stop now..."

* * *

Five years had gone by. Five years of nothing. And seven long months of longing for answers... Until one day, when an innocent scroll through Facebook nearly stopped her heart. 

The photo was what caught her attention first. Familiar blue eyes belonging to a boy whose innocent face had been seered into her memory. It was him. Back before the train, before the nulls, before her- The image was old, and grainy but it was enough. She knew she had found them. 

The name on the profile only cemented it.

**Marta Laurent**

"... Found you..."

* * *

When they were children, they had discussed going on a roadtrip together. Somewhere far, far away. It didn't happen the way either of them had wanted, and yet after a friend request and an exchange of numbers- here they were. It was only a two hour drive from Grace's front door- but it seemed to stretch on forever. Simon was safely buckled in to the passenger side seat. His novel was in the glove box, worn out and dog eared from years of use. Neither said much, but Grace was happy to have the company.

"You're almost home, Simon..." Her voice was shaking. Anticipation welling up inside of her when the brick house from the photo came into view. 

There was a woman sitting on front the front porch. Her face was as worn and frail as the pages of Simon's book. She too looked as though she was in anticipation. It sent Grace's heart down to her stomach, where it sat there like a rock. She began to wonder who the woman expected to see leave the car. A child? A teenager? A young man? The son she had lost all those years ago, in the flesh? Had she convinced herself that this was all a horrible joke, as Grace had the first morning she woke up without him?

Grace's car slowed to a halt, just as her heart did. She spent a moment, gathering strength and wiping a few tears she didn't realize were still left after years of sobbing every night... 

"Okay, Simon... This is the last thing I'm doing for you."

There was jest in her voice, of course- but it did nothing to settle her shaking arms as ahe gathered _him_ up in her arms one last time, and exited the vehicle. She had thought to bring his book with her, but decided against it.

_'Maybe one day... But I still need it.'_

A last breath was drawn, and she stepped forward. The first step had been easy. As was the second. The third had a wabble to it. Her legs were giving out. Her throat burned as she took a fifth and final step- five for the number of years spent on finding this woman... Whose arms she finally collapsed into. She was tired. It felt like she had finally returned from another long journey. All while carrying Simon with her. It all lead up to this. 

"I-I'm so sorry..." Her voice was a ghost, a whisper from the past. The sudden sob that tore itself out of her throat shook her to her core. There was no holding back now. This was goodbye. For real this time. For all of them. This was the last adventure of Simon Laurent and Grace Monroe. 

"Its okay... It wasn't your fault..."


	9. Actor AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An AU where everything is the same except Infinity Train is just a TV show and the passengers are actors. 
> 
> Contains Mall Rats fluff.

When they auditioned for their roles on Infinity Train- it had been a complete accident.

They were only dropping their daughter off for her audition, but she became so nervous that they tried to make her laugh back stage. Simon dawning a chefs hat and Grace doing a little dance. It cured little Hazel of her stage fright alright. The interaction was also deemed "perfect" and all three were given their scripts the very same day. 

"We're gonna be on TV! We have to tell grandma!" Hazel giggled, waving her script around. 

"I'm sure she'll be very happy to hear it." Grace agreed. 

It warmed her heart to see her daughter so excited. Her dream had been to be on the big screen, and this could be her big break. Though- with her own history as a "child star", the woman was nervous. Fame could change a lot of people. Not only her child, but maybe even her if she wasn't careful. She certainly didn't want to become a crazed "dance mom" like her own mother was... That was her worst nightmare. 

"Grace, you okay?" Simon whispered, slipping his arm around her hips. 

"Hm- oh. I'm fine... Just- a little worried." She admitted, "It sounds silly- but I don't want this show to change Hazel too much."

"Its a kids show. I'm sure she'll be fine."

* * *

Episode 1-4 went off without a hitch. It was an absolute blast flying around the sets on special rigs, getting to learn a ballroom dance with her two favorite people, and the snowball fight scene was so fun that they even got to stay and play long after filming. Best of all was getting to bond with their child both on and off of the set-

And then, episode 5 came. Simon cried right before filming. Grace cried with him. Hazel assured both of her parents that she would be okay. She reminded them that it was both pretend. That didn't make it hurt any less when Simon had to yell at Hazel for wanting a nap, or when Grace had to snap at her for caring about a null. 

It certainly didn't make it hurt any less when Simon's character wheeled Tuba. Hazel's wailing was something they'd never get out of their heads. Filming ended that day with Simon scooping the child up and hugging her tightly. 

"Its okay, daddy. We're just pretending." Hazel reminded him, offering a bright smile. "You did a really good job!"

"I know, Hazel-Bean." Simon sighed, "You're still getting a new bike and some icecream when we get home." 

* * *

Episodes 6-8 were beyond difficult. Grace had since learned to shut herself off from her character, reminding herself constantly that it wasn't real- but Simon? 

"SIMON'S GONNA KILL ME!" Hazel wailed, playing her role absolute perfect. 

"N-no. No he's not-" Grace's heart was hammering in her chest. She truly felt fear. 

_'Just get through this scene. Its almost over.'_

"CUT!" It wasn't the director who called it. It was Simon, who had otherwise been off set, waiting for his que. 

"Simon? Whats wrong?" Grace called, putting on a brave face. "I thought we were killing our lines."

The blonde got up quickly, practically sprinting to his wife and child and hugged them tightly. Offering them both an anchor back to the real world for a moment. 

"We're okay. Really." Grace reassured him. "Its just a kids show. None of its real."

"I know... Its just a reminder." He sighed, giving a final squeeze before stepping back. "Okay. Thats all I came over here to do."

"Great. Now go so I can get back to acting." Grace giggled, "And so Hazel can get back to killing these lines!"

"Yes, ma'am." 

The rest of the filming proceeded with Simon waiting outside.

* * *

The scripts to episode 9 and 10 were kept a secret until the very first day of filming. The director wanted their reactions to be genuine. They hadn't a clue what was to come next. Hazel was buzzing with excitement as always. The plot never seemed to bother her any. No matter how scary it got. 

"So, the first episode looks like its mostly flashbacks about my character." Grace hummed, "And this is Hazel's last episode."

"Aww! But I want to keep acting! Its fuuuun!" Hazel whined, pressing her face into her mother's stomach.

"And I want to keep playing the role of a fashionable 18 year old. We can't always get what we want." Grace teased, bapping Hazel on the head with her script. "And if you're up on stage acting, you won't get to watch daddy's big scene."

"You mean the one where he dies?" 

Grace's heart stilled. She hadn't gotten that far on the script yet. That couldn't be right- this was a kid's show! With trembling fingers, she pawed through the rest of the script until she came across Simon's lines. The last one was highlighted in yellow.

***various pained screams as the ghome disintegrates him. He cries before dissolving into bone and then dust.***

"O-oh geez-" The woman gasped, dropping the stack of papers. "Does your father know-?"

"I think so." Hazel smiled, looking so innocent. As she spoke, the director called them to the stage. "Thats our que, mommy! Ready to knock 'em dead!"

"Y-yeah- I guess so..." 

* * *

Having her husband betray her didn't make her cry. Having her daughter scream at her for being a horrible caretaker and then leaving with someone else? Hardly bothered her. Hell, Hazel even flubbed up her lines a few times and that was absolutely adorable. It all felt- relatively easy, espeically while knowing what was coming next. 

_'Watching the love of my life go crazy and die...'_

"Ready?" 

Grace jumped. It was between scenes, and Simon had gone off to have make-up done for their big scene together. His hair was down for once, and his stupid crop-top hoodie costume was replaced by a more sensible grey tanktop. Various green numbers decorated his exposed skin. He looked absolutely handsome for once, and if they weren't about to go on, she probably would have jumped him. Probably. Anything to reaffirm the fact that this was *just* a show.

"As I'll ever be." She half lied, "You?"

"Absolutely not. Amelia wasn't kidding when she said this paint itches like Hell." Simon joked, offering his wife a lopsided smile. "I'm not sure I can act as well with it on."

"I know you. You'll do great..." Grace forced a smile, hoping to mask the fear she was currently feeling. 

Simon seemed to pick up on it, looping a strong arm around her hips and pulling her close. He felt warm, and she was grateful for that. She wanted nothing more than to just snuggle into the hold a little longer. 

"Hey." He muttered, cupping her face gently. "I love you so damn much. Whatever happens is just for show."

"I know that. It just seems too real sometimes." She sighed. 

They were called to set a moment later. Simon grimaced, but pressed a soft kiss to her lips before releasing her. That earned a soft smile from her, and she looped her fingers around his. They held hands up until they got to the stage.

* * *

As if Simon couldn't impress her more- the way he switched from her loving husband to a cult-leading tyrant almost startled her. There were times when he almost played the role too well- Times where Grace's yelps in fear were genuine. He always offered her a quick, reassuring smile or a wink during those scenes. It always calmed her just enough to continue. 

It got her through to the scene where her character got kicked off the train. This hurt for a number of reasons, but mostly because Simon kicked her too hard by accident and the ropes pulled her too tightly- but that was a minor hiccup. Something she'd get back at him for later. She landed gracefully amongst the rest of the children, imagining how beautiful she'd look once the scene was edited and the paper butterflies were actually there- 

Then she looked across the set to Simon. His switch between laughing, to crying, to a look of awe seemed so genuine (and it probably was) and it warmed her heart. More numbers had been quickly added up his neck and face. Indicating that he had screwed up royally. It was time for his final scene, and she was NOT ready.

The Gnome puppet lunged at him, and it took every fiber of her being not to run out to defend Simon. 

_Its all an act..._

A bright blue light emitted from the puppet. Just a beam of bright LED lights, as the director had shown them. The puppet squeaked loudly, but Simon screamed over it. Tears ran down his face, and for a moment- Grace wondered if he maybe he was in actual pain.

_Hes just acting. He'd call cut if he was really hurt-_

Then it happened. His skin melted away slowly from his face- his screaming got louder. Flesh continued to strip away from bone, until soon his ribs were visible. The struggling ceased, and his remains crumpled to ash. The creature stepped away from him, and with a final roar- it exploded in a brilliant flurry of light. 

Grace felt sick. So absolutely sick and dizzy. This wasn't discussed in the script. It was just supposed to be a green screen to be edited later. Her mind was racing- thinking up explanations, but always coming back to the less likely 'something went wrong and hes really gone'. It played very well into her part, rushing over and sobbing over the ashes. Her heart was in her throat and she was shaking all over. 

She barely registered the director as he finally called "Cut!".

"W-what just-" She couldn't form words. Even Hazel was quietly sitting in her chair, watching and waiting patiently.

**Knock knock**

Grace jumped, moving out of the way just in time for a trap door disguised as a bridge panel to open up. A very proud Simon emerged from it. Alive and well. 

"How cool was that?" He exclaimed, his hands shaking just as badly as his wife's. 

Hazel squealed loudly, but not loud enough to cover Grace's sobbing. "That was the coolest ever!" 

"What did you think, Grace?" Simon asked, smiling his signature dorkish grin.

Overcome with relief, Grace all but flung herself at him, wrapping her arms so tightly around him that she actually heard his back pop softly. No matter. He was here and alive and she couldn't stop crying. 

"You scared me! I thought maybe you actually died!" She sobbed, burying her face in his chest.

"From an LED light?" Simon snickered, but frowned when he saw how upset she truly was. "Babe- it was just a costume. I'm fine-"

She couldn't help it. She smacked his chest hard over and over again. "Don't you ever die on me like that ever again!" 

Simon laughed softly and pulled her back in for a tighter hug. 

"Yes, ma'am..." 

* * *

Filming concluded after Grace had calmed down. Her make-up was fixed, and she said her farewells to the Apex kids. It was the easiest scene she had had in months, and she was relieved it was now over. The family left the set that day with heavy hearts- except Hazel. 

"I can't wait to see it on TV! Can we record it and show grandma?" The little girl giggled when she crawled into bed. 

"I can wait... And lets hold off on showing it to grandma." Grace said, pulling the covers up and over her daughter's pudgy tummy. "Espeically the last two episodes."

"But those ones were the coolest! Daddy was a bad guy!" Hazel exclaimed, waving her arms about. "Which is funny because he's the goodest good guy normally."

Grace chuckled. "The goodest good guy who still has his costume make-up on." As if on que, the man of the hour stepped into the room. A dirty washcloth in one hand and smudge green paint on the other.

"I heard my name." He teased, all but flinging himself onto Hazel's bed. "This make-up doesn't come off easy..."

"Amelia says to use a lot of soap and water." Hazel said, her voice matter-of-fact. 

Grace smiled, and ruffled her husband's long hair "Lets get Hazel to bed, and I'll help you with that." 

"Good deal." 

With that, she leaned over and kissed her child's head. Simon did the same, and Hazel happily snuggled into her covers, her stuffed monkey tucked under her arm. She looked so innocent- and not like she had just watched her father go mad and disintegrate before her very eyes... She would be an amazing actress one day.

"I hope we get another season to our show."

"No!"

"Absolutely not!" 

Hazel didn't hear any of this, of course. The child was so worn out from her long day of filming that she had fallen asleep instantly. Her parents took this as their que to leave. They tiptoed quietly out of the room and into the hall. 

"Hey-" It was the second time that day Grace jumped. 

"Yeah?" She whispered, closing Hazel's door shut behind her.

"You okay?" 

"No... I don't think I can sleep tonight." Grace sighed. "I've never been a good actress, but you and Hazel are *so* good, its scary."

"Heh... Its what I get for being a theater kid with strong genes." It was an attempt at a joke, but it didn't make Grace smile. "Come on... Filming is over now, and you never have to see Evil Simon again. Hazel is proud, and I'm proud, and your character is going to mean so much to so many people-"

Of course, all of this was true. She was proud. Of herself, of her family, of all of the talented actors and actresses and crew members who helped bring this show to life- and yes, if she got called back to do another season, she'd probably take it in a heartbeat- but for now she just wanted to forget about it for a little bit. Let someone else worry about it. She'd check the message boards when the show aired.

"Come on. Lets get you cleaned up." She sighed, "I'm ready to go to bed and sleep in finally."

"I thought you said you wouldn't be able to sleep-" She shushed him with a wave of her hand.

"I never said I'd be going to sleep." She said. "We've been so busy for so long with filming, I want to finally enjoy my time with you."

Simon blushed, and it caused a smirk to tug at the corners of her lips. There he was. Her husband was back officially and she was ready to get things back to normal. Well, she wouldn't mind *one* change.

"Come on. If they call us back for a second season, we're gonna need another actor." 


	10. Higher Than a Kite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An alternate take on the Book 3 ending.

**_Simon's POV:_ **

_She had come crawling back. The once proud leader of the Apex- now a miserable little void. Lower than a Null. Her number had fallen so far since those *nulls* and their false conductor had poisoned her mind- lead her astray from the human's rightful path._

_It sickened him._

In his mind, she was no longer useful. She didn't deserve the title of "passenger"... No matter. If she wanted to get off of the train so badly, the Apex would assist her- By throwing her to the wheels!

"We can be better!" The void tried to argue. Trying to poison his mind with lies. The same lies that had turned his best friend against him. That turned her into the enemy.

_"Why would I want to get better when I'm always right!?" Simon yelled, flinging his jacket at Grace._

_The garmet hit Grace square in the face, momentarily blinding her. Not long enough, however. The Void managed to free herself and throw her arms in front of her face, effectively blocking his kick. She stumbled back, going further onto the rickety bridge of the train. He swung at her again, landing several kicks and blows against her arms and sides._

_She was cornered now, with no where to go but down-_

_"Simon!"_

* * *

_**Grace's POV:** _

"Simon?" 

He was muttering something. All she could hear was that it was something about an 'Apex' and 'Voids' or whatever. She couldn't make out what all he was saying with all the cotton in his mouth. The blonde was also waving his arms around, as if he were trying to slowly fight a ghost. Occasionally he'd kick at something. If it wasn't time to give him his pain-killers, Grace would have honestly ran to get the camera. An hour out of anesthesia for his wisdom teeth and the poor man was *still* making an absolute fool of himself. 

"Simon. Seriously. You're not going to get better if you don't follow doctor's orders." She took a step forward, ducking out of the way of a "punch". "I know you're in pain, but I'm not going to be responsible for you not taking your meds."

"J'st 'nother empty LIE, Grace..." Simon muttered, leaning over the side of his bed now- glaring intensely at the floor.

"I'm sure it is. You've only got two pills. One is a painkiller and the other is an antibiotic-" Another "swing" at nothing answered her.

This time Simon managed to hit the pink and purple pillow at his side, effectively knocking it to the floor. He began to laugh softly at it, only to burst into tears seconds later. The anesthesiologist had warned her of this... Grace sighed and picked the pillow up. All the while, Simon went from crying to watching her in amazement. She resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

"Okay, bud. Lets get you tucked in. You need a nap." She said, going to pull the black afghan over her friend-

Grace wasn't sure *why* Simon started screaming and struggling- but he truly looked frightened. If he hadn't been doped up out of his gord, she would have almost considered being concerned herself. He was kicking and screaming like he was being attacked by something.

"Gohms-!" He exclaimed, kicking at the blanket until it tangled around him.

"What the Hell is a gohm? You know what- I don't care." Grace huffed.

She tossed the pills into his mouth, and set her hand over it to help quiet her friend. It wasn't the most elegant solution, but it was the most effective way to get him to take his pills, she had found. Simon soon began to settle- he ceased his struggling and laid flat on his back with his eyes closed.

"I died Grace." He whispered, voice horse for some reason. "The cockroach dog on the forever train killed me..."

"... Of course it did. Now go to sleep, Crazy." 


	11. Medieval AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving "In The Kings Hall" here. I don't have much time to work on that one, so it'll be a drabble for this fic instead!

Official buisness had never been her thing. 

Dressing up in super tight dresses, having her hair slicked back, and sitting with perfect posture for *hours* on end was also not her thing. As a matter of fact, everything her mother forced her to do as a princess was most DEFINITELY not her thing! Call it cliche, but Princess Grace was wild at heart. With an untamed spirit that rivaled the fires of Hell! 

"Sit up straight! You're embarrassing yourself!" Too bad her mother was the Devil...

What was this meeting about again? Something to do with her 18th birthday, she was sure. A coming of age that she could stand to put off for a little longer. Maybe another 15 or 20 years. Maybe more. Whenever she felt like being responsible... Or whenever this meeting let out! Her father had been droning on for hours now!

_'Ugh... I've been here forever... I pray to *any* God who will hear me for a distraction that will end this meeting...'_

As if her prayers had been heard, the doors to the gathering hall flew open hard enough to crack the stone walls behind them. The head of the guards, Sir Andrew Laurent, stepped in. His son, Squire Simon, tailed behind him with arms innocently clasped behind his back. Grace knew better than to trust his innocence. As if to prove it, the boy shot the princess a wink that did not go unnoticed. Their secret code for 'I'm here to spring you!'. 

"Sir Andrew. What is the meaning of this disruption?" The King demanded, slamming a hand down against the heavy oak table. 

"My apologies, my Lord- but the town's folk have claimed a dragon sighting some ways from the castle gates-" 

The princess perked up a little at the news. It had been years since something interesting had happened in their kingdom- a dragon was just the adventure she needed right now! 

"That is serious..." Her father frowned deeply, turning his attention suddenly to Simon. "Squire! Escort my daughter to her quarters at once. We will handle this."

"Sure thing, sir." Simon smiled, giving a quick salute before offering his hand to Grace. "Shall we be off, my Lady?"

It took everything Grace had not to burst out laughing. Sometimes her friend was just too cute for words. She'd tease him about it later, however, as she still had her part to play.

"Why yes. Thank you, squire." She replied, taking his hand daintly. For added effect, she even batted her eyelashes at him. She could just *see* Simon's soul leave his body at that. 

Luckily, they both managed to keep it together long enough to step outside of the gathering all. As soon as they were out of view, they raced each other to the courtyard and burst out laughing. They laughed until their faces were red and they had tears streaming down their faces. 

"You've gotta stop with that 'My Lady' crap! I almost kicked you for it!" Grace laughed, tossing herself down into a nearby stack of hay.

"What about you!? I almost peed when you batted your eyelashes!" Simon joined her in the pile, springing a handful into her hair as he did. 

"I wish you did. That would have made things twice as interesting!" She giggled.

They continued to giggle for some time, but eventually settled. A comfortable quiet fell over them, and they drank in the friendly atmosphere they had created. If not for the excitement, Grace would have thought to stay like this a while longer.

"So the dragon- that was one of your tall tales, right?"

"Eh. I kind of overheard it. So it wasn't a complete lie." Simon smirked, folding his arms behind his head. "How long do you think until your dad figured it out?"

"Not soon enough." Grace sigh as she rolled onto her side, wincing as a piece of straw poked her through her corset. 

She hated the damn thing more than anything. Her mother always pulled them until she could hardly breathe and secured them too tightly with too many knots. Not even her handmaids could get them undone. Thanks Gods she had Simon. In a silent gesture, she turned her back to him and tugged her hair out of the way. The man got the message, and scooted forward to start on the knots. His current record was 1.5 minutes. 

"So what was the meeting about this time?" Simon asked as he worked on the knots, "I was listening at the door, but that was right before I walked in."

"Ugh. Birthday stuff... My mom is going all out." Grace sighed, finally able to breathe again as the first knot came undone. "And some other stuff."

"Like what?" The second knot came apart, and Simon loosened the cord the rest of the way.

"Stupid stuff. Like 'get married and produce an heir' levels of dumb." A frown. "I don't know. I wasn't listening."

"Are you gonna do it?"

The third and final note was undone, and he helped her remove the offensive garmet and chuck it into a nearby bush. Princess Grace sighed in relief, took a few deep breaths, and popped her spine. It was very satisfying.

"No way! I would never do that to you!" Grace exclaimed, tossing herself onto her back. "How are we supposed to go adventuring if I'm busy getting married and popping out kids!?" 

"We wouldn't." Simon said, laying back down beside her. "Your mom won't like the sound of that though."

"Forget about my mom. We'll think of something." Grace huffed, "We always do."

"And then we'll think of a million back-up plans for when our first plan inevitably falls though." The blonde smiled, wrapping an arm around Grace's hips and pulling her close. "They're going to have to send in their armies if they think I'm giving up my best friend."

"Is that genuine or are you practicing your squire voice?" A shrug answered her.

"Take your pick." 

A fond smile settled over her face, and she snuggled closer into the hold. They may not have time for a full adventure yet, but they had plent of time for a nap. The meeting, her parents, the dragon (if it truly existed or not)- all of that could wait for when they woke up. Besides, it's not like she was being forced to do anything else...

Yet.


	12. Alternate Ending AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternating ending to Book 3.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Moving here, as I decided on way too many sequels to other fics to do a full AU.

It had all happened so fast- being lead out of the Mall Car, held back by children she didn't want to hurt- escaping to the bridge. She barely had time to register her own words- was it a desperate plea or a last ditch effort to talk some sense into Simon? He attacked her moments later. There was barely enough time between then and her next breath. Her arms were thrown up and she was dodging him. Surviving but barely. 

_Remember your training, Grace... You've taken out bigger than him-_

She was on her back now. Simon was looming over her now. Murder was in his eyes, but she could see the hurt behind them. For just an instance, Grace wondered if she could bring her friend back out. If she could talk him down from the ledge one last time-

"Another hollow apology, Grace?" 

The pain was gone. Replaced with disgust and anger. He looked down on her like a null- a void. Something beneath him. A nothing that would never rise to his side again. When she looked into those eyes, she no longer saw her friend and knew she never would again. 

Tears, angry and bitter formed at the corners of her eyes. There was no bringing Simon Laurent back from this. "No! I'm not responsible for your problems. I don't owe you anything!" 

Simon stepped back. Grace knew better than to assume he was backing down. He was going in to finish her off. 

"You owe me EVERYTHING!" 

She braced herself for pain that never came. A flash of deep black shot between the pair like lighting. Its tell tale shriek following behind it. Neither of them had to get a good look at it to know what it was- it landed onnthe bridge with a heavy thud. 

Panic sunk in after she was sitting upright again. Simon was kneeling beside her, seemingly just as frozen in fear as she was. The Gohm hadn't noticed them yet- it was sniffling around the other end of the bridge- searching. Long antennas were creeping along the metal slowly when the creature's large head shot up and turned in their direction. A loud, deafening shriek confirmed that it had found what it was looking for- 

It had all happened in an instance. One moment she was on her back, facing down death and the next- Simon's hand was finding her's. They locked together tightly, as they always had when a raid went wrong. The ex-leader was to her feet again and they were running together. They didn't stop until they were all safely back in their car and the doors were locked up tight. 

Outside, they could still hear it. The skittering and shrieking of that horrible creature. It wanted in... It wanted them. They were safe, but they were trapped where they were. 

"What do we do, Simon?" The Apex children all muttered. They were all looking to their leader. "With the Void- the monst-"

Simon released Grace's hand quickly and began to pace. She could see the gears in his head rapidly turning. Something she was accustomed to seeing him so in a past life, but unable to recognize it now. The new leader looked less like her Simon and more of a phantom impersonating a dead man's mannerisms. 

"The Void can stay- but don't let her talk to you." The man snapped, turning quickly towards the escalator. "No one is to go out until we can safely deal with the Gohm. Understood?"

The children all stood in soldier formation, their backs straight and arms held tightly to their sides. It was unsettling, in Grace's mind. She remembered a time when they were all a rowdy yet sweet group of kids. They were almost unrecognizable like this. So full of fear...

"Understood!" They yelled in unison, expressions hardening as they did. 

"Good... Dismissed." 

The group scattered quickly, all retreating to their own separate corners of the car, but Grace could tell she still had an auidence. They were hiding, waiting to see what their former leader would do next.

"Simon-" She called up to him, taking a brave step forward. "You saved-"

His hand shot up, "Don't read into it, Void..."

With that, her former friend disappeared up the lift and walked swiftly across the bridge. From where she stood, she could make out the still shaken expression on his face. The look of a frightened child. The same frightened child who she had saved all that time ago. A familiar face. 

Her heart pounded behind her ribs. She could see through his leader act now. He was scared- defeated, but for how long?

_If these are my last words to my old friend, then he's going to listen._

"Not a good enough answer!" She called as she bolted up his side of the lift. Fists were at the ready this time. The woman no longer needed a moment to breath or to think. She was prepared for a fight now. 

"I told you not to talk, Vo-" The first swing seemed to take him by surprise- landing on the left side of his jaw. 

His hand went up, just as Grace's had earlier. The man barely dodged the second blow to the right. 

"Well too bad. If this is the last time we get to talk, then so be it." Another swing. "You wanted to fight, so fight me. This time on a level field. No wheels or long drops."

Simon threw a punch in response, missing by a significant margin. "I don't have time for games, Void. If you hadn't noticed, theres a-"

"I noticed-" Another swing. "I also noticed you helped me without a second thought and I want to know why."

She set her palms flat against his chest and shoved him back. The proud leader toppled over onto his back. Out of breath and out of bridge, she loomed over him the way he had loomed over her outside. Without any clear and present danger around them, she was able to stand calmly. 

"I don't have to answer that." Simon, her Simon, muttered. He had turned away from her. 

"You just tried to kill me. I deserve an answer for why you didn't." Grace's tone was firm. The voice of a leader. 

"No. You don't." Simon slid out from under her with ease and was to his feet again. He turned and continued towards his bedroom as if nothing had happened. "Go back to your room, Void. Leave me to my work."

How she wanted to go after him. So full of adrenaline that she would have- but small eyes were still watching her... She could leave him for another day. Right now, she needed to focus on survival- everyones. 


	13. Lake Car

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does Simon know how to swim?
> 
> Takes place when they are about 13/4.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on a conversation in our Mall Rats group chat. Lake Car is also mentioned in Down and Out.

Coming across a bathroom on the train was- rare. To say the absolute least. Finding one that contained a bath or shower was also something that happened once in a blue moon. Even if they were lucky enough to find one, it usually wasn't stocked with shampoo, conditioner, soap, towels- or any basic toiletries for that matter. More often than not, those things had to be collected elsewhere or brought from home. 

It was a pain, but sometimes a bath couldn't be put off any longer and they were forced to make do. Today, that meant gathering up any bar of soap that could find and heading to the Lake Car. True to its name, the Lake Car contained two large (in Grace's opinion) bodies of cool water that connected just beyong the horizon. Land surrounded the rest of the area with tall grass. From the entrance leading to the Lake, there was a man-made walk way constructed of several slats of wood.

A pale orange sunset always seemed to be hanging overhead and reflected brilliantly in the water. It was beautiful. Not a single thing to complain about-

"Not sure why this is a Lake Car. This is clearly a Bay..." Unless you're Simon Laurent.

Grace looked over at the blonde, who was currently seated a short distance away. His face was buried in a geography textbook. Grace resisted the urge to roll her eyes and tossed her sundries pack into the grass beside him. Simon flinched slightly, but didn't look up from his book. This time, Grace actually rolled her eyes. 

"Whats the difference Simon?" She asked, plucking the book up from him. "I'm sure you wanted to tell me-"

The blonde made a swipe for the book, but Grace held it out of his reach. "A bay is a recessed, coastal body of water that directly connects to a larger main body of water-"

"Bo-ring." Grace huffed, slamming the book shut and tossing it aside. "Come on, Simon. You can read your nerd book later. We came here to get cleaned up-" 

"You can go get cleaned up. I'm not stopping you-" The girl caught Simon's wrists in her hands, effectively stopping him from picking up his book.

"No way. I'm not sharing a sleeping bag with you again unless you get cleaned up too!" 

She tried to pull Simon towards the 'Lake' with her, but the blonde remained stubborn (what else was new?). He dug his heels into the ground and frowned deeply at Grace before pulling his arms out of her grip. 

"You're dirtier than me though!" This was- accurate. 

Grace had been doubling up on her raids these past few weeks- while Simon usually hung back. You could still see clean spots on his clothes while hers had become caked in a thin layer of grime. Usually she would have done something about it sooner, but what could she say? She had been busy surviving. 

"We're both dirty. Come on. It'll take five minutes." Grace insisted, trying again to spurr her friend from his spot. No luck.

"Just let me finish reading-" Not an option.

"Simon, you and I both know I can and will Firemen's Carry you into that Lake if you don't go on your own." Now that made Simon flinch. 

"You wouldn't-" Oh, but she would.

Before Simon had a chance to move, she had him tossed over her shoulder and was running towards the L ~~ake~~ Bay as fast as her legs could carry her. Simon was protesting, but Grace ignored it. Something about not being able to-

Uh oh...

It was too late to turn around now. The pair crashed into the water before Grace had a chance to stop. Their limbs quickly became tangled in one another as they both attempted to break surface. Unsurprisingly, Grace's head popped up first, followed by a still flailing Simon. 

"You can't swim." Grace surmised- watching her friend struggle a moment longer before tugging him over to help keep him afloat. "Thats hilarious-"

"It is not! You could have killed me!" Simon coughed, clinging to her like a lifeline (because in a way, she was).

"Calm down. I would have pulled you back out the moment I realized you were drowning." She offered him a kind smile. It was met with a deep frown. "Kidding... But you could have told me. I would have helped you out-"

"I did tell you. Right before you threw me into the water." The frown deepened. 

"I wasn't listening-" Grace turned her attention back to shore. "Wish I grabbed my bag. We could use the soap-"

"I could go get i-" 

"No way. You'll make a break for the exit! I'll go get it-" Simon clung a little tighter to her at that. 

"Grace, I would literally die if you let go of me." He hissed through clenched teeth. "Why don't we both go and-" 

Grace dove under the water before Simon could finish. Under the water, she could see the panic on the other's face. It was cruel- but if he was going to ditch Bath Night, she was going to make sure he got somewhat clean while in the water- it was worth it, even if he looked at her with fury when they resurfaced.

His face was red, but she couldn't tell if that was from lack of air or anger. "GRACE MONROE!" Definitely anger.

"Uh oh. Full name. I'm in trouble, aren't I?" Grace hummed, finally pushing them both back to short. 

"You-!" Simon stopped and took a deep breath. "As soon as we get out, I'm going back to the Mall Ca-"

Grace smirked playfully and pushed away from shore at the last second and hurriedly swam further out than before. "If you learned to swim then you coule swim back to short yourself. We're not leaving this Lake until you either do that or we take a real bath. Got it?"

Simon opened his mouth to speak but then snap it shut and set his jaw tight. He looked stressed out, miserable, but also- he looked like he could see her point. After a long silence, he spoke.

"I'll take a damn bath... And its a Bay!"


End file.
